lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ, ΑΝΤΙΦΑΣΕΙΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (L. Kaliambos -Natural Philosophy) Ιούνιος 30 του 2016 Τον καιρό που ο πολύ εφευρετικός Αϊνστάιν αποφοίτησε από το Πολυτεχνείο της Ζυρίχης και εργάσθηκε σε ένα γραφείο ευρεσιτεχνιών της Βέρνης είχε τον ελεύθερο χρόνο να μελετήσει τη νέα Κβαντική Φυσική του Planck (1900), αναφορικά με τη φύση του φωτός, αλλά τότε η πλήρης έλλειψη επαφής με έμπειρους φυσικούς τον οδήγησε ώστε να ερμηνεύσει τα νέα πειράματα της φυσικής με μάλλον αντιφατικό και ανορθόδοξο τρόπο. Εδώ φαίνεται το εξώφυλλο του βιβλίου με τίτλο "INTRODUCTION TO CONCEPTS AND THEORIES IN PHYSICAL SCIENCE" (1985) που έγραψε ο καθηγητής του Harvard, Gerald Holton ο οποίος στη σελίδα 503 για τη βιασύνη του Αϊνστάιν να δημοσιεύσει το 1905 πέντε εργασίες, έγραψε: "The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics.” Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία της εξέλιξης της φυσικής επιστήμης, ο θεμελιωτής της σύγχρονης φυσικής, ο Νεύτων, είχε προβλέψει τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τον Soldner το 1801. Γενικά ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός που επιβεβαιώθηκε όχι μόνο από τον Soldner και από τα πειράματα του Michelson (1887), ο οποίος απέρριψε τον αιθέρα του Maxwell, αλλά και από τα κβάντα (Ε = hν) του Planck. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν δεν ακολούθησε αυτή την οδό των πειραμάτων αλλά τη λαθεμένη ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell's equations) παρότι ο Planck απέδειξε ότι τα υποθετικά ηλεκτρικά και μαγνητικά πεδία του απατηλού αιθέρα του Maxwell δεν μπορούσαν να ερμηνεύσουν τη φύση του φωτός στα ατομικά φαινόμενα. Ως γνωστό, ο Αϊνστάιν στην πρώτη του εργασία (1905) για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου ξεκινάει με την ακλόνητη πίστη ότι τα κινούμενα πεδία του Maxwell, που είχαν επενδυθεί με τις περίφημες εξισώσεις της κυματικής θεωρίας, ήταν αδύνατο να αντικατασταθούν από οποιαδήποτε άλλη θεωρία για το φως. Έτσι, ενώ υιοθέτησε τη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός με τα κβάντα ενέργειας (Ε= hν) εντούτοις το φως το θεώρησε ότι αποτελείται από κβάντα πεδίων (χωρίς μάζα). Κατά συνέπεια η εφαρμογή μιας τέτοιας αντίφασης (Σωματιδιακή φύση- κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα) οδήγησε τον Αϊνστάιν στη μη ολοκληρωμένη εξήγηση του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου, ότι δηλαδή η απορρόφηση του φωτός από το ηλεκτρόνιο συμβάλλει μόνο στην αύξηση ΔΕ της ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου. Στην πραγματικότητα, τόσο στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο όσο και στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) η απορρόφηση του φωτός με ενέργεια Ε = hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 συμβάλλει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, αλλά επίσης και στην αύξηση της μάζας του ΔΜ. (Correct Compton effect). Συγκεκριμένα ύστερα από την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993), η σταθερή μάζα αδράνειας Μο του ηλεκτρονίου κατά τη διάρκεια της απορρόφησης του φωτός δεν ακολουθεί τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική, αλλά σε μια ταχύτητα u που πλησιάζει την ταχύτητα c του φωτός αυτή η σταθερή μάζα μεταβάλλεται σε μάζα Μ σύμφωνα με την παρακάτω πειραματική σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Πραγματικά στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπου δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση των σωματιδίων του φωτός, η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο ενός σώματος κατά τη μεταβολή της δυναμικής ενέργειας σε κινητική πάντοτε είναι σταθερή, ενώ στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων ο Kaufmann (1901) έδειξε πειραματικά ότι κατά τη διάσπαση βήτα τα ηλεκτρόνια εκπομπής εμφανίζουν όχι μόνο αύξηση της ενέργειας, αλλά επίσης και αύξηση της μάζας τους σε συμφωνία με την παραπάνω σχέση. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο σε υψηλές ταχύτητες δεν μπορεί να κινηθεί τόσο γρήγορα όσο η ταχύτητα c του φωτός επειδή απορροφά τεράστιες ποσότητες μάζας από την απορρόφηση του φωτός. Σημειώστε ότι εξαιτίας της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης εξ αποστάσεως των διπολικών φωτονίων με το φορτίο των ηλεκτρονίων η χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού στην παραπάνω σχέση με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης φωτονίου-ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Σύμφωνα με αυτό το νόμο η μάζα των φωτονίων m = hν/c 2 προσθέτει στο ηλεκτρόνιο αδράνεια στο ποσό ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c 2 και παρά το γεγονός ότι Kaufmann εξήγησε το πείραμά του με τη χρήση της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας που προτάθηκε από τον J.J. Thomson (1881), ο Αϊνστάιν κάτω από τη δική του υπόθεση των κβάντα (χωρίς μάζα) ανέπτυξε τις δυο αντιφατικές θεωρίες του της ειδικής και της γενικής σχετικότητας. ( Contradicting relativity theories) που παραβιάζουν τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, αφού σύμφωνα με τον παραπάνω νόμο η ενέργεια δεν μετατρέπεται σε μάζα. (Energy does not turn to mass).Επίσης τη στιγμή που το φωτόνιο απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο έχουμε και το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους και της διαστολής του χρόνου (discovery of length contraction) γεγονός που δεν έχει καμία σχέση με τις ιδέες του Αϊνστάιν αναφορικά με το χώρο και χρόνο. Άλλωστε και ο Ράσελ στα συμπεράσματα του βιβλίο του "Ιστορία της δυτικής φιλοσοφίας" (1945) έγραψε ότι η νέα φιλοσοφία που θα αναπτυχθεί στα πλαίσια της Κβαντικής Φυσικής θα πρέπει να απομακρυνθεί από τις ιδέες του χώρου και του χρόνου του Αϊνστάιν. (Hawking Einstein Russell). H δεύτερη αντίφαση του Αϊνστάιν είναι ότι ενώ στην ειδική θεωρία της σχετικότητας χρησιμοποίησε τα ίδια τα μαθηματικά του Lorentz αναφορικά με την κίνηση των σωμάτων μέσα στον απατηλό αιθέρα, τελικά τον αιθέρα τον αντικατέστησε προσωρινά με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή και εισήγαγε την άκυρη σχετικιστική μάζα (Επανάσταση στη φυσική) με αποτέλεσμα το όλο θέμα να οδηγηθεί σε μεγαλύτερα αδιέξοδα.(ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). Έτσι η τρίτη αντίφαση του Αϊνστάιν φάνηκε λίγο αργότερα (1915) ώστε στη νέα θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας να εισάγει ξανά τον αιθέρα και να αποδεχθεί την σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μ ο του Νεύτωνα, στη λεγόμενη “Αρχή της Ισοδυναμίας” που απορρίπτει τις προηγούμενες υποθέσεις του περί μάζας ηρεμίας και περί σχετικιστικής μάζας.(Γενική σχετικότητα, λάθη). Η τέταρτη αντίφαση του Αϊνστάιν έχει να κάνει με την εργασία του περί ισοδυναμίας μάζας και ενέργειας, όπου εισήγαγε την ιδέα της ενέργειας ηρεμίας πιστεύοντας ότι ένα σωματίδιο της ύλης ακόμη και όταν δεν αλληλεπιδρά με άλλο σωματίδιο χάνει ένα μέρος μάζας ΔΜ από την ολική μάζα του το οποίο θα μπορούσε να μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια προσφέροντας ένα αντίστοιχο ποσό ενέργειας ακτινοβολίας hν. Εδώ βέβαια η αντίφαση ανάγεται στο γεγονός ότι ενώ ο Αϊνστάιν χρησιμοποίησε το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα όπου η ενέργεια δεν προκύπτει από την υποτιθέμενη ήρεμη μάζα αλλά από τη δύναμη της κρούσης των σωμάτων. Eν τούτοις ο Αϊνστάιν πρότεινε ότι η εμφάνιση ενέργειας οφείλεται στο λεγόμενο έλλειμμα μάζας γεγονός που αναχαίτισε την πρόοδο της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής.(Invalid rest energy). Στην πραγματικότητα, εξαιτίας του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας στο μοντέλο του Bohr έχουμε την ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης ΔΕ να μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν φωτονίου, ενώ αναγκαστικά για να μην παραβιάζεται και ο δεύτερος νόμος της αφθαρσίας της ύλης, το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2. (CORRECT BOHR MODEL). Κατά συνέπεια, η πέμπτη αντίφαση του Αϊνστάιν είναι ότι μετά από το 1913 αποδέχθηκε το μοντέλο του Bohr σύμφωνα με τo οποίo η ενέργεια της ακτινοβολίας hν οφείλεται στην ολική ενέργεια της αλληλεπίδρασης ηλεκτρονίου-πρωτονίου (ΔΕ = 13,6 eV) του ατόμου του υδρογόνου . Δηλαδή ΔΕ = hν σε συμφωνία με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας. Εδώ όμως συνάμα έχουμε και ένα μικρό έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 το οποίο δεν μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν φωτονίου αλλά σε μάζα m = hν/c 2 σε συμφωνία με τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του νόμου της ενέργειας και μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) που δίδεται από τη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Παρόλα αυτά η έκτη αντίφαση του Αϊνστάιν είναι ότι στην αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου-ποζιτρονίου όπως προβλέπουν οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού αγνοήθηκε η αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων τους και δυστυχώς σήμερα υπάρχουν πολλοί φυσικοί που στηρίζονται πάλι στην απατηλή ενέργεια ηρεμίας.(Invalid mass-energy conservation). Στην πραγματικότητα η σωστή ενέργεια ΔΕ = 1.022 MeV λόγω της αλληλεπίδρασης των φορτίων (-e) και (+ e) μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια 2hν = 1.022 ΜeV ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας μετατρέπεται σε μάζα των φωτονίων. Δηλαδή ΔΜ = 2Μ = ΔΕ/c 2 = 1.022 MeV/c2 = 2m = 2hν/c2 Με άλλα λόγια εδώ εξαιτίας της πολύ ισχυρής αλληλεπίδρασης που μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίων ακολουθεί και το έλλειμμα μάζας που αφορά ολόκληρη τη μάζα των αλληλεπιδρώντων σωμάτων που μετατρέπεται σε μάζα δυο φωτονίων. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση, χρησιμοποιώντας σε eV την ενέργεια ΔΕ προκύπτουν τα ακόλουθα: Από την εφαρμογή του δυναμικού του Coulomb (ΔΕ= Ke/r) βλέπουμε ότι εδώ η ενέργεια ΔΕ ξεπερνά κατά πολύ την ΔΕ = 0.5Κe/r = 13,6 eV του μοντέλου του Bohr επειδή το ηλεκτρόνιο κατά την αλληλεπίδραση με το ποζιτρόνιο δίνει ενέργεια φωτονίων σε απόσταση r << ro = 0.5294/1010 m . Με άλλα λόγια επειδή στην πολύ ισχυρή αλληλεπίδραση Ηλεκτρόνιο-Ποζιτρόνιο έχουμε ΔE = 1,022 x106 eV, και επειδή K = 9x109 και e = 1,6/1019 Cb η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης των δυο σωματιδίων μπορεί να μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια δυο φωτονίων στην πολύ μικρή απόσταση r = 1.41/1015 m. Είναι πραγματικά λυπηρό το γεγονός ότι μετά από τη μεγάλη επιρροή των θεωριών του Αϊνστάιν , σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί δεν εφαρμόζουν τους φυσικούς νόμους αυτών των φορτισμένων σωματιδίων, επειδή πιστεύουν εσφαλμένα ότι η μάζα των δύο σωματιδίων δεν μετατρέπεται σε μάζα των φωτονίων αλλά σε ενέργεια hν. Για παράδειγμα στο άρθρο “Annihilation - WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε τη λαθεμένη ιδέα ότι η ενέργεια των φωτονίων οφείλεται όχι στην αλληλεπίδραση των σωματιδίων αλλά στη λαθεμένη ιδέα της μετατροπής της λεγόμενης μάζας ηρεμίας σε ενέργεια: “'When the mass of the two particles is converted entirely into energy', 'this rest energy is what is given off.” ' Επιπλέον, τέτοιες απατηλές ιδέες αναχαίτισαν και την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής με το σκεπτικό ότι η πυρηνική ενέργεια ΔΕ οφείλεται όχι στην αλληλεπίδραση των νουκλεονίων αλλά στο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2. Στην πραγματικότητα, μετά από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003), η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔE = 2,2246 MeV της απλής δομής του δευερονίου οφείλεται στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των κατανομών φορτίων. Πραγματικά ύστερα από τη λεπτομερή ανάλυση των μαγνητικών ροπών των νουκλεονίων απέδειξα ότι οι κατανομές φορτίων οφείλονται στην ύπαρξη 9 έξτρα φορτισμένων κουάρκς στο πρωτόνιο και 12 κουάρκς στο νετρόνιο που κατανέμονται ανάμεσα από ένα σύνολο 288 κουάρκς σε κάθε νουκλεόνιο.( New structure of protons and neutrons). Proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Neutron = +4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons Επίσης, η έβδομη αντίφαση του Αϊνστάιν εντοπίζεται στο γεγονός ότι έφερε ξανά στη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας τον αιθέρα που ήδη τον είχε αντικαταστήσει με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, παρότι το πείραμα των Michelson και Morley το 1887 απέρριψε τον αιθέρα υπέρ των σωματιδίων του φωτός του Νεύτωνα. Για παράδειγμα, το 1924 ο Αϊνστάιν έγραψε: "Σύμφωνα με την ειδική σχετικότητα, ο αιθέρας παραμένει απόλυτος…” Δηλαδή ο Αϊνστάιν επανήλθε στα μαθηματικά του Lorentz o οποίος το πείραμα του Michelson το ερμήνευσε εσφαλμένα επειδή δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει ότι ο αιθέρας του Maxwell θα μπορούσε να είναι ανύπαρκτος. Γι αυτό όταν ο Michelson και ο Αϊνστάιν συναντήθηκαν (1931) ο Michelson σχολίασε ότι λυπάται που το πείραμά του θα μπορούσε να είναι υπεύθυνο για τον τοκετό ενός τέτοιου «τέρατος» που λέγεται θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας. (Michelson's experiment rejects Einstein). Φυσικά η όγδοη αντίφαση του Αϊνστάιν ήταν ότι κάτω από την υπόθεση των πεδίων εγκατέλειψε και τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και πρότεινε μια σειρά από αξιώματα, όπως τη « δομή του αιθέρα» την περίεργη στρέβλωση του κενού και τα λεγόμενα βαρυτικά κύματα που απορρίφθηκαν από τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής καθώς τα παραπάνω πειράματα επιβεβαίωσαν τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση. Ας σημειωθεί ότι η ομάδα LIGO, 2016) ανίχνευσε όχι τα λαθεμένα βαρυτικά κύματα (wrong gravitational waves), τα οποία απέρριψε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1936, αλλά τις διακυμάνσεις του χωροχρόνου (space time ripples of laws). Βέβαια τα βαρυτικά κύματα τα εισήγαγε από πολύ παλαιά ο Καρτέσιος και μάλιστα υπέθεσε ότι διαδίδονται μέσω του υποθετικού αιθέρα τον οποίο απέρριψε ο Νεύτων με την περίφημη φράση «Ηypotheses non fingo». Τελικά αργότερα η ανυπαρξία του αιθέρα αποδείχθηκε όχι μόνο από τα πειράματα του Michelson αλλά και από το φαινόμενο του Doppler, σύμφωνα με το οποίο η αλλαγή συχνότητας στον ήχο διαφέρει όταν μέσα στον ατμοσφαιρικό αέρα πλησιάζει ο παρατηρητής την πηγή σε σχέση με την περίπτωση που πλησιάζει η πηγή του ήχου τον παρατηρητή. Φυσικά στην περίπτωση του φωτός που αποτελείται από τα σωματίδια του Νεύτωνα χωρίς το μέσο διάδοσης (αιθέρας) τα αποτελέσματα είναι πάντοτε τα ίδια αφού στη σχετική κίνηση δεν υπάρχει ο αιθέρας. Γι αυτό η ένατη αντίφαση του Αϊνστάιν ανάγεται στο γεγονός ότι το 1935 ο Αϊνστάιν δεν δέχθηκε τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής που απέρριψαν όχι μόνο τον αιθέρα αλλά και τα κύματα βαρύτητας. Δηλαδή ο Αϊνστάιν δεν αποδέχονταν τέτοια πειράματα που επιβεβαιώνουν τη δράση από απόσταση την οποία ονόμασε «Στοιχειωμένη δράση από απόσταση» (Spooky action at a distance), επειδή απορρίπτονταν οι ποικίλες υποθέσεις του αναφορικά με το νόμο της βαρύτητας. Παρόλα αυτά σε εργασία του το 1936 αμφισβήτησε τα δικά του βαρυτικά κύματα. (Βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν). Επίσης στη δέκατη αντίφαση ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν δεν ήθελε να αποδεχθεί και τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτωνας και που επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801 και γι αυτό το λόγο στη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας προκειμένου να τροποποιήσει τον απλό νόμο της παγκόσμιας έλξης ανάμεσα από τις ποικίλες υποθέσεις εισήγαγε και την περίεργη καμπυλότητα του χώρου ως υπεύθυνη για την κάμψη του φωτός δίπλα από τον Ήλιο. Ωστόσο, στην ενδέκατη αντίφαση αργότερα (1938) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν εγκατέλειψε την προηγούμενη ιδέα της καμπυλότητας του χώρου και αναγνώρισε ότι τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα που επηρεάζεται από τη βαρύτητα, σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα της καμπύλης τροχιάς του Γαλιλαίου. Για παράδειγμα, στο βιβλίο του "Η Εξέλιξη της Φυσικής » (σελίδα 224) διαβάζουμε: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Μια άλλη παλιά ιδέα του Καρτέσιου ότι ακόμα και οι κυκλικές κινήσεις θα μπορούσαν να είναι σχετικές έφεραν τη δωδέκατη αντίφαση του Αϊνστάιν. Ιστορικά ο Νεύτων ανατρέποντας τις ιδέες του Καρτέσιου σε ότι αφορά την κυκλική κίνηση των σωμάτων σε σχέση πάντοτε με το κέντρο των κυκλικών κινήσεων κατόρθωσε και υπολόγισε μαθηματικά την επιτάχυνση (α = υ2/r) η οποία πάντοτε θα έχει κατεύθυνση προς το κέντρο του κύκλου με ακτίνα r. Για τέτοιες απόλυτες κυκλικές κινήσεις το ξεκαθάρισε ο Νεύτωνας με το επιχείρημα του κάδου σε περιστροφή για να αποδείξει ότι η πραγματική περιστροφική κίνηση δεν μπορεί να οριστεί ως η σχετική περιστροφή του σώματος σε σχέση με το περιβάλλον. Βλέπε “Bucket argument-WIKIPEDIA”). Παρόλα αυτά ο Αϊνστάιν επηρεασμένος από τις απόψεις του Καρτέσιου και παρότι στον παγκόσμιο νόμο της βαρύτητας εφαρμόζεται η πραγματική κίνηση της Γης (υ) γύρω από τον Ήλιο ( α = υ2/r), προτιμούσε να πιστεύει ακόμη ότι οι κυκλικές κινήσεις είναι σχετικές. Για παράδειγμα, στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη της Φυσικής» (σελίδα 214) έγραψε: "Ας θεωρήσουμε δυο σώματα π.χ. τον Ήλιο και τη Γη. Η κίνηση που παρατηρούμε είναι ακόμη σχετική. Μπορούμε να την περιγράψουμε δένοντας το ΣΣ είτε στη Γη είτε στον Ήλιο.” Επιπλέον, ο Αϊνστάιν το 1917 επειδή πίστευε σε ένα στατικό σύμπαν, εισήγαγε μια υποθετική ενέργεια του κενού ως υποθετική δύναμη αντιβαρύτητας που την ονόμασε κοσμολογική σταθερά Λ, παρότι στη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας αναγνώρισε ότι η δύναμη αδράνειας του Νεύτωνα (φυγοκεντρική δύναμη) είναι εκείνη που κάνει τον αστροναύτη να αισθάνεται αβαρής. Ωστόσο η περίεργη υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας ακυρώθηκε από τον Αμερικανό αστρονόμο Hubble ο οποίος παρατήρησε το 1929 ότι το σύμπαν μας φαίνεται να μην είναι στατικό, αλλά να διαστέλλεται. Και φυσικά ο Αϊνστάιν εγκατέλειψε την περίεργη υπόθεση της αντιβαρύτητας λέγοντας ότι έκανε τη "μεγαλύτερη γκάφα» της ζωής του. Παρ 'όλα αυτά ο φίλος του Kurt Godel προσπάθησε να δικαιολογήσει την αντιβαρύτητα του Αϊνστάιν με τη χρήση του νόμου της αδράνειας του Νεύτωνα. Ειδικά το 1949 ο Godel υπέθεσε ότι το σύμπαν μας θα μπορούσε να συμπεριφέρεται σαν ένας περιστρεφόμενος κύλινδρος. Είναι ενδιαφέρον να τονισθεί ότι για μία γωνιακή ταχύτητα ω μια τέτοια αδρανειακή δύναμη (φυγοκεντρική δύναμη) θα μπορούσε να είναι μεγαλύτερη από τη βαρύτητα, όταν η τιμή του ω ενός περιστρεφόμενου συστήματος είναι πολύ μεγάλη. Και παρά το γεγονός ότι η φύση λειτουργεί με φυσικούς νόμους και όχι με ποικίλες υποθέσεις, ο Αϊνστάιν υποτιμώντας τους νόμους ,το 1938 στο βιβλίο του και ιδιαίτερα στο κεφάλαιο "Φυσική και πραγματικότητα" έγραψε: «Η επιστήμη δεν είναι απλά μια συλλογή των νόμων, αλλά ένας κατάλογος των μη συνδεδεμένων γεγονότων. Είναι δημιούργημα του ανθρώπινου νου, με ελεύθερες ιδέες». Παρόλα αυτά ο Αϊνστάιν το 1954 εκφράζοντας την απογοήτευσή του για τις ελεύθερες ιδέες στο φίλο του Μ. Besso έγραψε:". Θεωρώ πολύ πιθανό ότι η Φυσική δεν μπορεί να βασίζεται στην έννοια του πεδίου, δηλαδή, σε συνεχείς δομές. " Με άλλα λόγια εδώ βλέπουμε τον θρίαμβο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων που προέκυψε από την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης, όπως ακριβώς συνέβη στα χρόνια του Νεύτωνα όπου η ανακάλυψη των νόμων της φύσης απέρριψε τις απατηλές θεωρίες περί γεωκεντρικού συστήματος κ.λ.π. που ταλαιπώρησαν την ανθρωπότητα για πολλούς αιώνες. (CORRECT HISTORY OF PHYSICS). Category:Fundamental physics concepts